Through Never
by Edward Elric is a cutiepie
Summary: Miriali a Selkic woman is on her fourth year of caravanning for Leuda. She holds this burden with respect but it came with a price. She has been stripped of creating a family of her own. Through her turmoil will she find someone who cares for her? ClaxSel
1. Chapter 1

Through Never

Chapter One:

From the Sea We Come; To the Sea We Shall Return

There is an old Selkic lore that Selkies came from the sea and one day we must return. So many of my tribe believe everyone is waiting to be rid of us, I can't say I disagree, they treat me as if I am lesser anyhow. A knock was heard on my door. "Come in," I said.

It was my mother Rah Sie who had tears brimming in her eyes. "Miriali, it's going to be your fourth year caravaning, I worry about you," She said. "I miss you too, but I have to do this," I sighed. "I sometimes wish we sent your brother Gan Kol, you could have a life by now, someone to care about, love, have a family," She trailed. Tears began welling up in my eyes as well, she felt terrible for striping me of creating a family of my own.

"It's okay Mother, I don't think I would have a chance anyway," I said trying to lighten the mood. "You're so beautiful though," Mother sighed. "Not as beautiful as Sarah Kana," I replied. Sarah Kana was deemed the most attractive woman in our island village of Leuda. She was very quiet, and shy, although this was mostly around elders. Behind closed doors which those who she knew well, Sarah could be boisterous. Mother tucked a silver strand of her behind my ear. "Sarah Kana is very attractive, but, she doesn't have the morality of my darling Miri," She laughed softly. Sarah, behind closed doors wasn't the most moral girl as well. Gan Kol was possibly the only male who wasn't worshiping the ground she walked on. I don't think she does it because she wants too, more so she doesn't know any better. Since she was a child everyone complimented on her beauty and eventually, she became arrogant about it.

"So, I barely get to see you anymore! Any boys you like?" She asked me. "No, not really," I replied. "Miri, you're already eighteen, nineteen next month, you should be married by now," She breathed exasperatedly. "I just don't find anyone to my liking yet," I answered. "You'll find someone, hopefully before we all must return to the sea!" She giggled and tousled my hair. I couldn't help but laughing either. "So you leave tomorrow, am I correct?" She said more seriously. I nodded. I would have to cross the sea, to collect this year's first drop for I had drained last year's worth of myrrh from the Lynari Desert. "I'll leave you to pack. Be careful out there dear," She said. We were both so close to crying but we new that I had the duty of bringing the village the security of the myrrh.

* * *

I had finished packing and pulled out the elastic that usually held my hair in a loose pony tail. But since it was my last day of real relaxation, I decided to wear it down. Trudging up the steep and ever twisting pathways to the cliff over-looking the sea. I made it a ritual that I come here the day before I set out and make a wish. Sometimes I made two wishes. Although, these wishes rarely came true, but four years ago, I was a fool, making wishes of stealing one million gil or besting the Lilty caravan of Marr's Pass in monster slaying contests. But this year, I'll make a wish that will make my mother happy.

I wish for,

somebody

to _ care _ about me......


	2. Chapter 2

Through Never:

Chapter Two:

Setting Out

My family stood in the front of the crowd who were bidding me farewell. I had just realized we all looked so different from each other. Gan Kol had grandfather's green hair but mother's piercing yellow eyes. Father had light purple hair, red eyes and the tell-tale arrow like markings that most Selkies wore. I decided at the 'Coming of Age' ceremony, seven years ago, to spare my face from them. Mother had the blonde hair of my great-grandmother the yellow eyes to match. She unlike myself, had decide to sport the arrow markings. Then there was me, I looked very much like my grandmother when she was younger. I only had a slightly rounder face. "Good luck my moon goddess!" My mother cried. Miriali was the name of the ancient moon goddess who controlled the tides. She was also a goddess of fertility. It seems funny now thinking of what Mother and I were talking about yesterday. The ferryman groaned in indignation, patience was neither his or my virtue.

The travel to the mainland was a long one which made me restless. I had a deep love for the sea but now the excitement of gliding over the waves was beginning to fade into memory. The trip felt even longer as the Lilty paid me little attention and when he did, it was mostly discussion on the weather... particularly fears of sailing into storms. The seas by the Kilandan Isles were rough and rugged, often throwing much sea spray on board. While passing through this stretch of currents I'd crawl into my cabin and pray to the Mother of Sea. As much as I loved the sea, I had an immense fear of drowning.

My favourite part of the entire voyage was when we sailed out of the sea and into the Jegon River. The wind blowing in my face and through my hair, it gave me time to forget the ferryman's grumblings. There was a lore, but I saw it as a lie, that my ancestors,long before they made their abode's on land, were responsible for ship wrecks and causing storms. Our race, is scapegoated for so much, but I will continue to hold my head high.

After many days, we finally reached the east bank of the Jegon. I was already well rested so I decided to go straight to the Mine of Cathurgies. A certain part of me was discouraging this but I swallowed it down. I need to collect myrrh for the village....

On my way, the caravan that hailed from Fum called out to me. I stopped the pompaparus I had rented to see what they wanted. I was shocked to see new that Fum had changed it's caravan. But, now thinking back on it, it seems quiet logical as they were growing old. "Hello there!" The male Clavat said. The girl remained silent and gave me a hard stare. "Hello," I said softly and waved. He looked at the girl and gave her a nudge. "C'mon sis!" He whispered agitatedly. "Hi," She said softly. "Sorry about that! My sister, Shinara, is kinda shy," He laughed. I smiled a bit. His sister probably didn't like me because I was Selkic. "What's you name?" He asked. I caught his sister roll his eyes....

"I'm Miriali," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Through Never:

Chapter Three:

Tribal Differences

"I'm Vonnskel! But most people call me Vonn," He said. "It's nice to meet you two," I replied.

Shinara's gaze never left me, it was intimidating. "So, do you want to share a meal with us?" Vonn asked. "Oh, I'm not sure if she'll like it though. We don't eat a lot of meat," Shinara said snarkily. But then I noticed she looked down a tad... She must have realized what tone of voice she had used and felt ashamed. "Oh, don't worry, I've taken a small liking to Round Corn. But I better be moving, I want to make it to the Mine of Cathurgies before sundown," I replied trying to hold the best spirits as possible, but I could tell she didn't like me. It was a shame too, so many people shun not just me, but our entire race, never knowing who we really are. "I see. But Shinara and I were planning on heading there too and-" Shinara cut him off, "Oh, Vonn, she's already planning on going there. Let's just go to Mushroom Forest instead." I could see some indignation flare in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. I could see I wasn't quite wanted. "Well I best be going! Good luck! I hope you find myrrh in due time!" I said. "Thanks! Good luck to you as well! We'll meet up on the road sometime anyway! In fact, we could mail every once in a while!" Vonn said enthusiastically. I nodded and was off. I didn't want to tell him I couldn't read very well. In Leuda, most things were taught by passing on of stories and legends. Although, no one, except the Elder, spoke ancient Selkic anymore, and the Elder only knew a few phrases. But, never mind being not being able to read the letters how was I supposed to _write_ a reply.

* * *

"Vonnskel, what were you thinking!?!" Shinara snapped. "What's so wrong about being friendly?" I retorted. Shinara was so set in the old ways Mother and Father had drilled into her. "I just don't like the looks of her! She looks like trouble!" Shinara said harshly. "Why do you say that! We don't even know her that well," I replied trying to keep my temper under control. Shinara was quick to judge, but she only did this because she was very protective. "Don't you ever _hear_ about what Selkies do! They _steal_ and I heard some of the women sell themselves," She stated curtly. "But how do you know that it's entirely true?" I said. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and sighed, "You never value what history has taught us." "Shinara, you only think you know better than me because you're two years older," I said bluntly. "Exactly, you foolish nineteen year old. You probably only wanted to say something to her because you're at the age where you think every girl is attractive," She responded. "Maybe, you're too set in the ways of Mother and Father to form an opinion for yourself," I replied. "Anyway, we might not see her again at all this year for all we know," I said. Shinara nodded and smiled a bit. She then entered into the caravan and I knew what she was probably doing, writing to her beloved Lyedyn. I didn't mind Lyedyn, he was like the older brother I was never graced enough to have. I just disliked how she fawned over him, agreeing with everything he said. Honestly, I wish she'd write Mother Father and Uncle Zydel. They cared about her as well.

Uncle Zydel and I were alike, we both hated judging people. Shinara, although she profusely denies it, is superstitious like Mother. Always judging people by the vibes the get when they first see them. Sometimes, they won't even _need_ a vibe, they'll simply judge on race.

I rubbed my hand through my blonde hair, and ate a small snack. I hope her quest, and every other caravan's quest, is filled with good fortune


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello guys! I'd like to thank all my reviewers (especially The Reaper Game and NotMeagin who gave me some really good writing tips and such and such)! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. I'm really sorry if next week the updates are slow, but the teacher seems to love piling tests, homework and projects at the moment (It's only the SECOND day back from Christmas Break and she's already given us four tests to study for! Oh well, she's one of the nicest teachers ever so I don't really mind).

ALSO! Before I forget!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. If I did..... well... I'd be dancing on the roof... but unfortunately... I don't.... Darn.... I really don't own anything! Wow... I suck at writing disclaimers! xD**

Through Never

Chapter Four:

Mine of Cathurgies

After I had had the meeting with the caravan of Fum, I traveled in silence. I wanted to remain friends with Vonn, but I had no clue if his sister would accept. I'd like to remain friends with her, but... I don't think she's willing to allow that. Perhaps, it is better if I do not trouble myself with such things. I will simply be friendly when they pass by......

_ Rustle..._

_ Rustle...._

My thoughts were interrupted by noises coming from inside the caravan. I quickly halted the pompaparus to see what the ruckus was. I entered in... it looked like nothing had happened. My eyes scanned over the scene carefully..... Aha! The red bon bon of a moogle!

"I see you!" I said gentlely. It still did not stir.

"If you were planning on _taking_ something... I'm sure we can negotiate," I said in a slightly harsher tone. This made the moogle jump straight up.

"I was _not_ planning on _taking_ anything, kupo!" The moogle cried. I took sympathy on the poor creature.

"Well, anyway. You're invading _my_ property," I snarled playfully... maybe getting a bit _too_ into it, he looked petrified. "I was only joking!" I laughed.

The features on his round, furry face relaxed. "Now, I still want you to do something for me, in return, I will provide you food _and_ lodging," I said.

He began jumping up and down.

"What can I do for you, kupo!" He replied excitedly.

"You, can carry my crystal chalice!" I said proposing my deal. His ears drooped a bit, but then he looked up. "Fooled you, kupo!" He giggled. "Wonderful! I am Miriali! You are?" I asked. "Limo, kupo!" He answered.

"I think, we will be _very_ good friends Limo!" I laughed. This creature was so adorable! With it's big bon bon upon it's head and large ears. "Do you want to come sit up front with me?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes, kupo!" He replied. I was glad to stumble upon this moogle. My old moogle, Mog, had disappeared. I wish the best for him, wherever he may be....

* * *

The Mine of Cathurgies was a daunting place, I was greeted with vibes of evil from the moment I entered this place.

"Um, do we _have_ to come here, kupo?" Limo asked. I patted his head reassuringly.

"It'll be alright, don't worry," I replied gently. It couldn't have gotten that much worse in only one year.

I was absolutely wrong, it had gotten at least ten times more frightening than my last time I had visited. These orcs breed like mice! How could all this chaos arise in only one year? The thought was mind blowing. I began feeling bad that I dragged Limo in all this mess. But, I suppose he was my saving grace, for I had thought that they'd be weaker from last time so I could just carry my chalice!

What a _fool_ I am. These orcs even seemed to have learned new battle techniques, I began feeling very alone and very, very small.

Suddenly, I heard an stomach churning _thwack_. I found myself on the ground, a searing pain in my back. Looking up to see an orc standing over me. Fear swept me like a wave, death was staring me in the face. I felt to swing my weapon, only to realize, it was not in my hand. I felt to move, run away, every fibre in my being was telling me to run, but I couldn't move.

_So, this is it, huh?_ I looked over, it wasn't that far, if I could just... grab it!

It all happened in a flash. The only thing I knew was, my racket was in my hand, I was alive... and it was dead.

"You _scared_ me, kupo!" Limo cried. I felt to hug him and say I was alright.

But, I can't let my guard down again, especially since I couldn't find a Cure magicite! The orc king, which I'm sure they had crowned a new and stronger one, wouldn't have been so slow to deal the ending blow. The pain in my back burned me, but I _must_ continue on.

Author's Note: Again, I just wanted to thank everyone! If Miriali's starting to turn Mary-Sue, please let me know! I'm really worried about turning her into one. Sorry about the updating being slow! Thanks a million for the reviews!^^ (sorry The Reaper Game for not adding the periods in your pen name but won't let me! T-T)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Jenna does not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. She will never stop wishing she did....**

Through Never:

Chapter Five:

Shinara

I looked lovingly at my sleeping brother. He had fought bravely today. Our first year together out on the road. It was nice being able to bond with him, but lately, he's been staring off into space. I wish I could see everything that goes on in his head. He's a good little brother. I just want to look out for him. I wish, he could understand that.

Oh, but I really wish I could be with Lyedyn. I miss his sweet scent of farmland. His arms held me so tightly, protecting me. I'm such a hopeless romantic.

But, I'm lucky that Vonn accepts him... I hope he's not thinking about that Selkie girl. They're nothing but trouble, oh Vonn why can't you see that I want to protect you! He's too much like Uncle. Everyone thinks he mad and now, they're beginning to speculate that Vonn is going to loony town.

If anything, my brother is not mad. I hope he finds a nice Clavat girl, like Laria for example. Laria and Vonn have been best friends since they were five. Laria's safe, dependable... good marriage material. I just want what's best for him. I feel like a mother more than a sister. Is that normal? Oh Lyedyn, I wish you were here. You're so understanding, maybe you could get through to Vonn.

I'm glad that I was chosen to be a new caravaner but, it postponed something dear to me. If I hadn't been picked, Lyedyn and I would have been married by spring. Starting a family, growing old... such wonderful things. I despise being so far from him, sometimes I'll have dreams about the family we might have. But, of course, I have to wake up and go on with another day of fighting hordes of monsters that await me. But, all things happen for reasons....

~Author's Note: Sorry for the uber-short chapter! The next shall be longer. I just wanted to give Shinara's opinion on things. She's not a bad person... just very protective. Sorry for extremely slow updating. Homework and projects are murdering me slowly. Well! Thanks guys for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello all! Sorry for the super slow update. I had a project and a ton of homework to finish. I'm sorry if some of the grammar or sentences might not make a lot of sense but this is because I am sick. T-T Bah, I'm not gonna give you the gruesome details. Today I just managed to have enough strength to go practice my piano and come on the computer. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews/favouriting/alerting!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REAPEAT, DO NOT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!**

Through Never:

Chapter Six:

Letters:

I looked around the camp we had set for the night, strangely... Shinara was no where to be found.. Where could she have gone? Well, I guess it's her business anyway, knowing her, she's probably off to mail her letter to _Lyedyn_. That's all she thinks about now. _Oh, Lyedyn! Where art thou my fair Lyedyn!!! _It's almost sickening. Never mind that, it's _unhealthy_!

I brushed the dust off of my pants, not really helping my already vagabond-ish look. Since she's not here yet, I might as well write to that Selkic girl. Gah, what was he name again! Um, Mariam? No, that can't be it. Maria? Marisha? Oh, _damn _it! I know it started with an 'M'! Marina? No, no, no! Marsha? Mira? I stomped in agitation. How could I not remember her name!! Mara? No, I think I was closer with Mira. Let's see, Mira, Mirey, Miri?

_Miri_, I think that's it. No, it was longer... Mirila? _No,_ definitely not Mirila. Mirial? Closer I think.....

Then, it finally came to me. "_Miriali!_" I laughed. How could I _not_ remember! At my newfound joy of remembering her name, I quickly began writing my letter to her. I have to finish before Shinara gets back from wherever she is, or else I'll _never_ here the end of it!!

_Dear Miriali,_

_Hello! It's Vonskel! Remember me? I'm really sorry about my sister's behavior towards you. _

_I hope it didn't offend you too much. I'm happy to say, that Shinara and I were able to collect our very first drop of myrrh! The malboro was such a pain in the neck. Honestly, I wish the miasma would just disappear. But, how was your feat at the Mine of Cathurgies? I hope you did well!_

_By the way, I'm really sorry if I misspelled your name. I'm not familiar with Selkic names..._

"Vonskel! I'm back! Sorry for leaving you like that!" I heard my sister's voice call from a distance. My heart started pounding in my chest.

_Well, I have to go! Don't forget to reply! I'll be waiting!_

I wrote 'From, Vonskel' as quickly as possible and tucked the paper into my shirt pocket. "Vonnie! I'm back!!" Shinara called out.

"Hi, sis!" I responded. She walked up to me and stared at me suspiciously. "You got up fast," She replied. "Um, yeah, I only needed a light nap," I answered.

Quickly changing the subject, I asked her where she had gone. She blushed and I already knew. "_Lyedyn_ this! Oh, _Lyedyn_ that! You know I can't write to them _all_ the time, _you_ have to mail Mom and Dad sometimes too!" I said dramatically. She scoffed, "Stop being such a drama queen."

"_Me_, the drama queen. Sis, go take a look in the mirror. _You're_ the drama queen!" I retorted. She answered me with a 'Pfft'. "Stop thinking you're better than everyone else! Or... are you on your 'monthly curse'?" I teased.

Bad move.... that earned me a slap across the face. "Guess you are then!" I smiled and rubbed my cheek"If you don't leave me alone... I'm going to MURDER you," She growled. "Oh, I'm _sooo_ afraid, Shinara! I'm shakin' in my boots!" I chuckled.

Shinara's eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh.... you are _SO_ in for it now!" She yelled.

I ran like mad. "Run! Crazy woman on the loose!"

"Come back here you idiot!"

"Never!!!!!!"

"Vonn, _I'M GONNA KILL YOU_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Shinara: Jenna does not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.**

**Vonn: I was supposed to do the disclaimer.  
Shinara: Too bad.**

Through Never:

Chapter Seven:

Unexpected

We were quietly moving on our way though the Ironmine Downs. Limo's normal incessant chatter was replaced by his snoring, which was surprisingly loud. The sky looked so clear today, almost as if there was no miasma. The scenery took my mind off the new scars that I had won from re-visiting that goddess forsaken mine. The scars burned whenever I touched them.

_"Stop, kupo!!!!!" _A voice called.

_"Stoooopppppppppp, kupo!" _It called out again.

I quickly halted the pomparus. A breathless moogle flew up to me and I held it in my arms. "Moogle Mail Delivery Service, kupo," It sighed.

A-a letter! Who would even think to send me a letter! My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it'd leap from my chest. Just then I noticed the mail it was carrying. It nudged the one I was supposed to grab.

Shaking all over and beginning to feel queasy, I opened the enevelope. The moogle was staring at me. "You can go if you're feeling better," I said. "What about a reply, kupo?" He asked. "There will be no reply!" I hissed. The creature stared at me with hurt for a few moments and left and I gazed at what lay before me.

I stared at the piece of paper filled with squiggles and lines. Maybe it's upside down! I scanned the squiggles. This makes even less sense than before!!!!

Maybe it needs to be sideways! _Arrghhhhh!_ Still nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish I could read!

It then dawned on me that who it was from.

_"Thanks! Good luck to you as well! We'll meet up on the road sometime anyway! __**In fact, we could mail every once in a while!**__" _That's what he had said. That Clavat boy..... Vonnskel! My heart immiedently sank. How, how could I face him, if we ever met again. His sister, Shinara.... how could I face her. This would only reinforce her prejudice of Selkies.

Thinking of that, her cold expression drove me to try and understand it.

But, even after an hour of pondering, I could not comprehend a word.....

~Author's Note: BAH! I AM SORRY FOR THE UBER UBER SHORT CHAPTER AND LONG TIME BEFORE UPLOADING! I had a writer's block and evil tests. Also, the doctor found out what the heck was wrong with me!! I have an iron deficiency!! So, I may have to stop being vegetarian for a while. T-T Not to happy about that. But, I hope you enjoy the chapter (even though it's ridiculously short).


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. I wish I did.... But I DO own Miriali and Vonnskel! That's SOMETHING! WOOO!**

Through Never:

Chapter Eight:

Meeting

I had received many more letters from Vonnskel. None of which I could reply too. He has probably forgotten me by now, it has already been half a year. I have earned many new scars, mostly across my back, but there is one gash across my left eye. It burns every time I go to wash my face. The miasma in the water does not help either.

I miss my mother dearly, I would pay a visit to her but the ferry-man's prices are outrageous. So, I quietly continued my journey wherever the miasma streams would let me. I was currently in the Vale of Alfitaria, there was rumor that a myrrh tree was growing in Moschet Manor. I was doubtful, but I _needed_ the myrrh. Especially being only one drop away to completing my quest.

I traveled onward into the sunset. A silhouette in the distance could be seen, but I could not quite make out what it was. I took no heed of it, it was probably the Striped Brigade. They were a cowardice bunch of thieves.

But as it drew closer I began to make out some of the features. It was definitely not the Striped Brigade. They were crystal caravanners.

It was the caravan hailing from Fum....

It was Shinara who called me over and I halted my pomparus and jumped off the caravan.

"Hello, Miriali!" She said sweetly. I raised my eyebrows, something was up.

"Greetings," I replied. I began to feel nervous and my heart felt as if it were in my throat as Vonnskel emerged from the caravan.

His smile turned into a scowl when he saw me. I felt very vulnerable.

"H-hello Vonn," I said meekly. I lowered my head in shame.

"Hi," He growled. Shinara giggled a bit. I felt even more shameful.

"You never replied!" He half shouted. "I thought you were dead!" He continued.

The blood roared in my ears. I wanted to explain but Shinara's piercing gaze made my vocals chords freeze up. I was like a prey cornered by it's hunter.

"I'll leave you two alone to sort this out," Shinara snickered slightly. I wanted to say something to him but the words wouldn't come. I was frozen.

"Maybe Shinara is right! Maybe you Selkies are all _witches_!" He yelled. I felt like a knife pierced through me.

"Please, let me explain!" I pleaded.

"Why should I!" He retorted.

"You don't understand! I-I-" I couldn't finish the sentence. It brought me too much shame.

"Don't understand _WHAT_!" He shouted.

I wanted this friendship to grow, he was one of the only people of a different race to be kind to me. I didn't want to lose him.

"I-I can't read," I cried.

Tears poured down my face despite trying to fight them back. I fell to my knees and just broke down.

Author's Note: HUZZAH! I UPDATED! WOOOOS! I promised a longer chapter and so here it is! YAY! I have recently started listening to a band called Warpath. I found out about them from the _Terrorizer_ magazine. Although, I prefer Megadeth a lot more. If you don't know who Megadeth is... SEARCH THEM UP!!! They're amazing. Anyways, Thanks for all you're awesome reviews! They've really kept me going. I LOVES YA ALLLL!


End file.
